Love & Again
by AayMee
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran were together forever but Sakura leaves & gets amnesia. She comes back with Eriol, Syaoran & him fights to win her affection. Who will win?
1. Coming Back

**AayMee**: This is my first fanfic. So I hope you would like it. It might have some grammar errors or spelling but it's okay.

**Summary**: Sakura and Syaoran loved each other a lot. They were voted the best couple ever. But a little persuasion and Sakura left, leaving Syaoran heartbreak. But years later she comes back and claims she has amnesia. Syaoran did not give up on her and is going to win her back. But so is Eriol.

**Key**:

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Love and Again**

**Chapter One: Coming Back**

"We would never be, Syaoran. Let me go." Sakura looks away as tears fall down.

"Why, Sakura? Why? Three years together meant nothing to you? I thought you loved me." Syaoran pleaded.

Sakura turned to touch his cheek as tears continued to fall down, "I do love you and I forever will. But your mother doesn't want us together, nor does anyone else. And I'm not perfect, I know you always wanted a princess but I'm nothing like that. I have to eave."

With that, she ran with her belongings into the airplane leaving Syaoran on his knees crying.

That was Sakura and Syaoran two years ago or as Sakura's friend tells me. She left Japan to England to get away from everyone. But in England she had a car accident and gotten amnesia. She forgot everything except that little clip of a girl and a boy fighting, she can't see their faces but she felt as though as she knew them. Sakura slowly forgot about that as she continued my studying in England. And there Sakura met Eriol. A cute Japanese boy with blue eyes and midnight blue hair and glasses that only made him cuter. They became best friends and they began to like each other. But up to the stage of being together, Sakura was not so sure about it. She felt as though he's not the "right one". She believes in fate. And as she said Fate's telling her, her "right one" would come one day. Just not today.

As two years went by, Sakura started worrying about her past. Did she have a father, a mother? A brother or a sister, maybe? How about a best friend or maybe even a boyfriend? Sakura decided to search about her family. And of course Eriol would help.

And as they wished, they soon found out where Sakura came from and about her family. She has a father and a brother. And she lived in Tomoeda, Japan. Because of the information they found, they decided to go to Japan for vacation.

...

Kinomoto residence. Sakura rang the door bell and soon a man came out to greet them.

"Sakura! You're home!" The man exclaimed. He ran to hug her.

"May I ask you who are you?" Sakura asked embarrassingly.

He looked at her for a long time.

"Um... I had amnesia. If it weren't for my friend, Eriol, I wouldn't have found you, Gomen ne." Sakura bowed.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm your father. I didn't know so much happened to you. Come in, I'm sure Touya would be happy to see you. I'll help you with the luggage and yours too, Mister..." Fujitaka looked questionly at Eriol.

"Hiirangizawa. Call me Eriol, sir." He gave father his luggage.

"Call me Fujitaka," as he led us into the living room.

He went upstairs with our belongings as a guy came down. "Welcome back, squirt." He smirks.

Sakura's anger was boiling. He came in front of her and she stomped his foot, "I guess things just don't change." He said as he plopped down on the sofa and rubbed his foot.

"Don't change? You mean I always do that?" Sakura asked innocently.

He looks at her strangely, "Did you get amnesia or something?"

"Yeah." She said as she sat down. For once Sakura notice Eriol was there. He was just looking blankly at me and this guy. Sakura thinks Touya is her brother.

"Who are you, by the way?" Sakura asked.

"Your brother, the name's Touya. Who's he?" He looked at Eriol.

"That's my friend, Eriol. He's going to stay here for tonight only."

Their father came down and said, "You came back just in time for dinner."

Touya led us to the dining room. They all took a seat. There was a picture of a beautiful woman at the end of the table.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked as she picked up the picture.

"That's your mother. She was a model. But she died when you were three." Everyone was gloomy. She put back the picture.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you had amnesia. We're supposed to be happy for your welcoming back dinner." Father said smiling as everyone took a bite in their food.

BANG! Everyone choked on their food. Someone came charging through the back door. A girl who looked as old as Sakura with pretty wavy raven hair.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura looked at her as she ran up to her. This hugging thing has to stop.

"I can't believe you didn't call to tell me you are coming back! You left two years unnoticed. I thought we were best friends!" She said with tears starting streaming down.

"Tomoyo! Why don't you join us for dinner as Sakura tells you what has happened," Sakura's father says calmly.

"Sure." She sits down.

Sakura told everyone about her story on how her spent two years and explained how Eriol became her friend. When it was time to sleep, Tomoyo decided to stay to tell Sakura about her past. Eriol went to sleep in the guest room as Sakura slept in her childhood room. She didn't remember anything.

"You really don't remember anything?" Tomoyo looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah, well, except I always see a clip playing over and over in my head. That's the only thing I ever see." Sakura looked down onto her bed.

"A clip?" She looked at Sakura strangely.

"A girl and a guy fighting about loving each other but people didn't approve them together so the girl leaves."

"..." Tomoyo looks away.

"You know them?"

"Of course I do, Sakura. You know them too. Very well, well, used to. It was you and your boyfriend."

"I had a boyfriend?" Sakura was starting to wonder how he was now.

"The best ever. You two did everything to be together. You two went through many obstacles together. Even through his family didn't approve because they had great power in Hong Kong, he loved you with all he had. You thought he was too good for you. Sakura, don't you see he loves you. He still is single and waiting for you to return."

"What's his name?" Sakura is really surprised she had a boyfriend like that.

"Syaoran. Li, Syaoran." Tomoyo answered.

"Hey, tomorrow you could bring me around town to tell me more about my past." She said suddenly.

"Great idea! We'll try to bump into some people." Tomoyo smiled.

"Some people?" Sakura asked with curiosity as they went to bed.

"One certain person," she answered sleepingly.

That night she was too excited and worried to sleep. Thoughts of Tomoyo's words were roaming in her head. One certain person? Who could that be?

...

"Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san!" Sakura shouted as she hopped down the last step of the stairs with Tomoyo and Eriol right behind her.

"Ohayo kaijuu! Well at least you didn't loose your personality when you had amnesia. You agree?" Touya said with a big smirk. Sakura was about to step on Touya's foot when an image popped up in Sakura's head. It was a girl about 10 in her school uniform stomping on her brother's foot. "I remember!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Another memory?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"I remember Touya used to tease me, calling me a monster. And that never changed one bit." Sakura crossed her arms and marched towards her brother. She looked at him. It was very hard because Touya was one head taller than her. She hissed at his face, kicked him in the left shin and stomped on his right foot.

"ITAI! Remind me never tease Sakura again. Until tomorrow." Touya hopped on one foot.

"The breakfast is ready, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Have fun later. I'm going to work. And yes Tomoyo, Sakura could go to your house after exploring. Hope you get more memories back again, Sakura. Bye I'm leaving. Touya, do you need a lift?" Fujitaka said as he took off the apron and grabbed his suit and briefcase. Touya nodded and followed.

"Don't mess up the house, kaijuu." Touya ran to his dad's car.

"Let's hurry and eat, Tomoyo. I can't wait to start exploring." Sakura shouted excitedly.

"Sakura, I'm going to leave my stuff at my cousin's first. Here's the address. Meet you guys there." Eriol said as he wrote down the address and went upstairs. Tomoyo looked at the address and when Eriol came down minutes later, since Sakura was upstairs doing something, Tomoyo went to him.

"Is Nakuru Akizuki your cousin?" Tomoyo smiled warmly at him while she asked. Eriol nodded. She smiled when she saw Sakura.

"Bye Daidouji-san, bye Sakura-san." Eriol called a cab and left. The girls were about to go out the door when Sakura had a memory. A girl was in-line skating.

"Tomoyo, did I use to rollerblade?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you loved to rollerblade. Here they are." Tomoyo took out a pair of skates out of the shoe closet. I put them on and managed to balance on them.

"Cool, I still have my skills." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, this is so great, I must record this." Tomoyo pulled out a camcorder out of no where.

A memory popped up in Sakura's head. This time it was a girl with a camera taping another girl in nice clothes.

"I model?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah! And I should do that again. Oh, Sakura would you please model for me again?" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Sure... Okay tape me skating backwards." She said turning around.

A guy was walking around the corner but unfortunately, Sakura was skating backwards and neither of them saw each other.

"Sakura watch out behind you!" Tomoyo shouted trying to catch up with her camera.

Sakura couldn't turn in time and fell right on the guy. She didn't want to fall so she held her hands on the ground firmly. But he hit the ground hard. He laid there staring at her while she was trying to not fall on him.

"Sakura?" he asked still staring.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled as she caught up.

_Syaoran? Oh no._ As Sakura tries to get up, her skates weren't letting her, so she fell right on him. And their lips touched. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to get up quickly. He got up and held on to her arms. She tried to get away.

"Sakura, why did you leave? Don't you know how much I love you?" he was starting to get teary.

Sakura didn't know what to say so she left.

Tomoyo went to Syaoran and said, "Syaoran, this is not the Sakura you had known. She had amnesia so she can't remember you. If you really love her, make her love you again." And with that Tomoyo ran to catch up with Sakura.

Tomoyo told Sakura more about Syaoran. He ran away from home when he heard about him engaging to his cousin. He came to Japan hoping to live a normal life. It took him time to settle in. He had no human skills at all. He was always cold and emotionless. But slowly he grew to like Sakura. Everyone accepted them as the best couple but soon his mother found out and tried to break them apart. She made Sakura believe he needed to marry a princess and wouldn't like someone like her. So Sakura had left for his own good.

"If his mother didn't want us together then why is he still here? Shouldn't he be home with her?" Sakura asked skating slowly.

"His mother gave him a choice before. He was to marry his cousin or someone he likes at age 19. He has to; this was in his father's will." Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"So he picked me?"

"He didn't pick you, Sakura. He seriously loved you."

Sakura didn't know what to do now. Everything is a blur to her. She wants to have her memories back. She wanted to do something about this. She has a bad feeling about this.

"Let's go to Eriol's house now." Tomoyo said.

"Oh no, we forgot about Eriol." She said stopping.

_Eriol. I guess we owe him an explanation. _She just don't feel the same for him anymore. Maybe this "Syaoran thing" is getting to her head.

DiNG D0NG.

"Hi Eriol. We're sorry, we forgot to stop by." Sakura said bowing.

"It's okay, come in and have a seat." He said leading us into the living room.

His house was bigger than Sakura's but it was cozy and warm. A girl with brown hair came out with a tray of sweets and tea.

"Hi, I'm Nakuru. Eriol's cousin. Enjoy." And she left into the kitchen.

"She's always weird, if she's not acting formal, she'll be all hyper and everything." Eriol spoke.

They laughed. It's a good thing they did. Sakura didn't laugh since she came back. Everything was too much for her.

"I decided to continue school in Japan. After all, this is my home." She spoke breaking the silence.

"I want to stay here, too." Eriol said. "I'm starting to like it here."

"Me too." She said.

"Oh this is so great. I have to tell everyone the news!" Tomoyo jumped up.

"Everyone?" She looked at her.

"Everyone!" Tomoyo squealed. "You have a lot of friends here before you left. They'll be so happy when they see you. I can't wait to tell them you're back. Come Sakura. I must make you new "Back to School" clothes."

"Sorry Eriol, I'll talk to you later." Sakura said as Tomoyo pulled her out the door.

"It's okay." He said leading them to the door. "See you later."

"Bye-bye," she shouted.

**AayMee**: That was chapter one. It doesn't really say much, but I'm writing this story in a notebook and typing it out every once and then. But I didn't write it out separating this into chapters. So I'm just doing it along the way. Thank you for reading! (=


	2. New Friendship

**AayMee**: Thank you for your reviews. I know I suck, but give me some time.

**Summary**: Sakura and Syaoran loved each other a lot. They were voted the best couple ever. But a little persuasion and Sakura left, leaving Syaoran heartbreak. But years later she comes back and claims she has amnesia. Syaoran did not give up on her and is going to win her back. But so is Eriol.

**Key**:

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Recap of last chapter:**

"Everyone!" Tomoyo squealed. "You have a lot of friends here before you left. They'll be so happy when they see you. I can't wait to tell them you're back. Come Sakura. I must make you new "Back to School" clothes."

"Sorry Eriol, I'll talk to you later." Sakura said as Tomoyo pulled her out the door.

"It's okay." He said leading them to the door. "See you later."

"Bye-bye," she shouted.

**Love and Again**

**Chapter Two: Meeting**

"So you like Eriol?" Tomoyo asked on the way to her house.

"Not really. I don't know. I feel as though as I owe Syaoran and Eriol." Sakura said frowning.

"Then pick them both." She said pulling out her camera.

"No, a two timer is not right. I wish I could go with just one person. I don't even if they like or not. I don't even know if I like them."

"Eriol, I don't know. Syaoran, I'm positive. He still loves you a lot. You're all he ever talks or think about. He even had depression." Tomoyo said without hesitation.

"So you want me with Syaoran?" Sakura asked as they reached Tomoyo's house. She looked up. She doesn't think house is a good name. More like a mansion. It was huge.

"You could give him a chance, he wants to be with you."

Tomoyo leads me into her room. She told me to stand there while she takes my measurement.

"I just want to get through life normally. After the accident, I don't remember Syaoran; I wonder what he thinks about this if I told him that 3 years of being together really meant nothing. Tomoyo, do you think you could bring me along when you do tell EVERY0NE about me coming back? I want to talk to Syaoran and everyone else." Sakura asked as Tomoyo measured her whole body.

"Sure! I'd love to."

...

"Hi everybody! I asked you all to join me today is because I have a surprise for you." Tomoyo said to Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, and Syaoran. And of course, Sakura was late. She ran into "Honey Dew" Café just in time with Eriol. Everyone looked at her.

"Sakura?"

"Um... yeah. Sakura's back to join us." Sakura went in front of them and bowed.

"I do not remember any of you... I had amnesia. This is my friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. I wish to know you all, all over again." Sakura looks at Syaoran. He looked shocked.

'_He's kind of cute. Brown messy hair and amber eyes. That's what a lot of girls would want.'_

Sakura sat down next to Syaoran while Eriol sat next to Tomoyo. Sakura felt Syaoran's eyes lay on her every second as she talked with the others. Then she decided she has to talk with Syaoran.

"Syaoran, can I talk with you?" Sakura turned to ask him suddenly.

He was startled. "S-sure."

They sat at another table. Eriol did not take his eyes off them.

"Syaoran, I know about us. Tomoyo told me all about it. I'm sorry for being a moron I had been before my accident. I know how hard it is for you. I hope we could be friends." Sakura looked at him questionly.

"Friends? Is that what we'll only be? You really don't remember anything? Nothing about us? All this time we've been together means nothing to you? I waited this long. And you come back to tell me you had amnesia. You don't know how much that hurts." He looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this meant so much to you. Don't you get it? I don't remember anything. I do understand how you feel. I'm sorry I had to end up forgetting anything."

"You would never understand how I feel."

"Okay, I won't. But this is too much for me. I come back just to become friends with all of you all over again. I don't want always to be the one who's clueless. It hurts not remembering anything."

Syaoran got up.

"Wait, don't go. We are friends, that don't mean you can't fill in the details of my past; I would love to ask you to dinner with me tonight. Alone. To catch up what's missing for two years." Sakura stood up, too.

"I'll see." And Syaoran left the café. Sakura went to join her friends.

"Who's he?" Eriol asked.

"Her boyfriend," Tomoyo said before Sakura could say anything.

"Boyfriend?" he was getting worried.

"Stop it, Tomoyo. I don't even remember him. We're friends now."

"Sakura, you and Syaoran were the best couple ever! It's a shame you two are apart." Chiharu said with a sad smile.

"Maybe you're possessed." Naoko said mysteriously.

"P-possessed...?" She was shaking with fear. (**AM:** I guess she's still scared of ghosts!! =P)

"Stop scaring her, Naoko." Rika said. "Don't mind her love for ghosts."

"It's okay," Sakura said.

"I remember one time I was telling a ghost story and you got really scared. Then Syaoran stood up and claimed it was getting too late, we should go to bed. He was doing it all for you." Naoko said.

"Really? Something like that happened? I don't remember." Chiharu said.

"Remember it was when we were in sixth grade, we went on a trip to skiing. I remember we all learned how to ski real fast. Especially Syaoran and Sakura." Naoko said with excitement.

"Speaking of ghost stories, it all started in --" Takashi started.

But Chiharu was pulling his ears. "You never stop telling lies, don't you?"

They all laughed.

But Sakura wasn't paying attention. Her mind was only on Syaoran.

...

"Tomoyo, which one should I wear? I don't want to look bad." Sakura whined as she looked through her closet.

Tomoyo and she became close friends even thought it was only shortly few days since she came to Japan. After all, she was the first friend she made when she came.

"I know! Here wear this. I made it myself." Tomoyo exclaimed as she looked through her bags.

She took out a set of clothing. It was a cute little red dress that wasn't too revealing yet not very too uptight.

"Better than nothing, I have to change. Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed the clothing and ran into the bathroom.

...

Syaoran looked at his watch. He was 10 minutes early. He hoped Sakura wouldn't be late again like she used to be.

"Syaoran!"

He looked up and saw Sakura at the door.

She let out a sigh as she sat down. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, you're on time. You look nice tonight."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. I'm so glad you came today."

He looked away. "I..."

"Hmm...?"

"I thought about what you said today... at the café."

He hesitated. "Maybe we could start over and be friends."

Sakura smiled. "Really? I'm really glad you came through."

"But that doesn't mean I have to stop liking you. Maybe it'll take time for you to accept me but I don't have much time... Soon it'll be my 19th birthday and I have to..."

"I know... you have to marry. Give me some time." Sakura said with an awkward smile.

He reached into his pocket. "Oh yeah, here's a little present. It could a welcoming back present." He took out a box and put it on the table.

Sakura opened it. In there was a beautiful silver necklace with a cherry blossom flower locket.

"It's beautiful, I love it."

"The locket is for you to put a picture of ... anything. I leave that choice to you. Let me help you put this on." He said holding out his hand.

Sakura handed him the box and he took out the necklace. He helped her put it on around her neck.

"Thank you." She said running her fingers along the necklace and the locket.

"My pleasure. After dinner, I want to bring you somewhere. Even we're friends doesn't mean I can't try to get you to remember some of our things." He said with a smile.

_He has such a sweet smile. It just melts anyone's heart._

When the waiter came, Syaoran didn't hesitate and ordered all the food. He didn't even let Sakura talk. She just looked at him strangely. All he said were you'll see.

Then Sakura got a vision. It was a girl and a boy eating at this table with the same named food.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. "We always eat the same thing when we come here, because they're my favorite."

He looked at Sakura strangely, "You remember."

"I always get a vision once in a while." Sakura said.

He smiled. "That's great. I wish you could remember everything we had together."

All Sakura did was smile. She didn't know what to say. The rest of the night they ate silently.

...

"The beach? Why the beach? Oh, you could watch the stars right here." Sakura said hopping around the beach.

"That's what we used to do. Watch the stars at night at the beach." Syaoran said looking up at the sky with his hands in his pant pockets.

An image appeared in Sakura's head. A couple was dancing away under the starry sky.

"And we dance too." Sakura said also looking up.

"May I?" Syaoran said holding out his hand.

Sakura looked at him and she smiled. She took his hand and they danced.

It was a very romantic scene. The ocean breeze was blowing and the stars in the sky shined bright. If only everything would stop and revolve around them...

Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh no! It's this late? My dad's going to worry. I'm so sorry, can you give me a ride home?" She pleaded.

"Sure." And they went into Syaoran's hot car.

The rest of the way home was silent. When they reached Sakura's house, Syaoran walked her to the door. He looked at Sakura and said, "Thanks for tonight. I hope you would remember everything soon."

She turned around, "I should say thank you." And she kissed him on the cheek.

They both blushed. "Good night." And she ran home.

**AayMee**: Aw... That was so cute! =D Anyways, review! I really want to know what you think about my story. You could give suggestions, too. I don't mind if you are criticizing it, I really need to know your opinions on it. Thank you for reading it.


	3. School

**AayMee**: There is something I forgot to say. Almost every E&T scenes my sister wrote it. Give some props to her.

**Summary**: Sakura and Syaoran loved each other a lot. They were voted the best couple ever. But a little persuasion and Sakura left, leaving Syaoran heartbreak. But years later she comes back and claims she has amnesia. Syaoran did not give up on her and is going to win her back. But so is Eriol.

**Key**:

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Thank yous: **

_HA! This story is just like 'Let's Get Married'. I guess I just don't have the skills to write. Anyways thank you for those who actually read it:_

_**Nikuki-san:** I think you meant to say that was good, but THANKS! =D_

_**LiLMeko00:** Number one fan. Lols, I love you and thanks._

_**Soloveable**: You commented on chapter one, chapter two is up already, but I'm glad you loved it._

_**Linangel1992**: Thanks, well here's your update._

_**Animewriter2:** TA DA! Lols, here's the next chapter. Thanks. (=_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

**Recap of last chapter:**

Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh no! It's this late? My dad's going to worry. I'm so sorry; can you give me a ride home?" She pleaded.

"Sure." And they went into Syaoran's hot car.

The rest of the way home was silent. When they reached Sakura's house, Syaoran walked her to the door. He looked at Sakura and said, "Thanks for tonight. I hope you would remember everything soon."

She turned around, "I should say thank you." And she kissed him on the cheek.

They both blushed. "Good night." And she ran home.

**Love and Again**

**Chapter Three: School**

That night Sakura lay on her bed eyes wide open. She couldn't fall asleep. On her mind was the one and only Syaoran Li. She was starting to be unsure of her feelings. What is this feeling she's getting?

She rolled around on her bed, tossing and turning. Soon she fell asleep. And she had a dream. Or was it?

The sun was setting and the sky was pink, blue and yet a little purple. No one was on the beach and all was heard were the ocean waves and the seagulls patrolling the sky. A couple sat on the beach, arms linked and they did not care for anything else. Except for each other.

"If only things could be forever, then I wish we could stay here forever." The girl said.

The guy looked down at her and smiled, "What matters is not if the time would stop or not, it's if you are right here with me watching every sunrise and sunset."

"Then we'll promise each other we would be together forever to watch every sunrise and sunset when we have the time to."

The girl smiled and held out her pinky. "What for?"

"Pinky promise."

The guy laughed, "Pinky promise." And they linked pinkies.

The girl suddenly frowned and dropped down her hand, "What if..."

The guy's smile faded and looked worried, "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at the guy, "What if one day... we get separated?"

The guy smiled again. "I won't let that ever to happen."

The girl's suddenly cheerful again, "I just worry too much."

The guy hugged her, "I love you forever, Sakura."

RiNGGG!

Sakura groaned. She was having a beautiful dream and the alarm clock had to ring. She pressed the button and the ringing stopped. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched as she yawned.

_Morning already? What was that dream about?_

She shook her head and noticed the time. _I'm going to be late if I don't hurry._

Then she realized. _Late. I have school today!_

She had promised everyone she would stay here in Japan to continue her study here. She quickly changed into her new high school uniform.

Then she hurried down the stairs and yelled, "Good morning!"

"For once the monster's not late." Touya said drinking his tea.

And with that, Sakura stomped on his foot. He screamed in pain. _That's for calling me monster ever since I came back. HMPH._

"Good morning, Sakura" Fujitaka said putting down a plate of toast in front of her. "You are going to be late if you don't finish your breakfast faster. And I'm not going to be home tonight for dinner. So help yourselves."

Sakura smiled and looked at her mother's picture. It was changed again. "Good morning mother."

Touya smiled. _I guess she still remembers to greet mother good morning just like the old times._

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall; she shrieked and quickly ate her toast and left for school.

After all today is first day of school, she didn't want to be late.

...

"Sakura's going to join us back at school today, aren't you happy?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

He answered without any sign of emotions, "I guess."

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy she's returning to school? I mean you were wishing for this day for a long time already." Tomoyo smiled.

He put his head down, "Yeah."

Tomoyo sighed and went to talk with her other friends about Sakura.

RiNGGG. Time for homeroom.

Everyone went to take their seats and waited quietly as their homeroom teacher came in.

"Good morning class. There's some news for today. You are going to have two new exchange students here from England. One you know very well, she came back to join us. Please welcome Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Sakura and Eriol came in through the front door and stepped in front of the room. They both bowed. Sakura saw Tomoyo somewhere near the end of the room waving at her. Sakura just smiled.

People in the class were starting to whisper and soon it became a little louder. You could hear some saying "Wow, they're cute", "Do they even know Japanese" and many other weird questions.

The teacher clapped his hands for attention. "Class, please make them feel welcome. Don't give them a hard time. Respect them like your other classmates. Now we need to find you a seat."

"Kinomoto Sakura you could sit in front of Li Syaoran. And as for Hiiragizawa Eriol there's a sit behind Daidouji Tomoyo. Dismissed."

Tomoyo smiled, "I remember in elementary school Sakura you sat there too."

"Really? I don't remember." She said quietly.

"Hmm... Let me see your schedule if we have any classes together."

Sakura took out a piece of paper from her backpack.

"Aw... we don't have any classes together behind lunch. First period you have a class with Syaoran so you could just follow him." She handed the paper back to her.

"We better go to first period class before we get into trouble." Syaoran scowled as he shot up from his seat.

_What's wrong with him? _Tomoyo thought as they walked separately to their classrooms.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she went pass the students in the hallway.

Syaoran was waiting for her outside the classroom. "This is your math class and there aren't any assigned seats so you could sit anywhere."

"Thank you for waiting for me" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran shrugged. "Whatever." Inside he was blushing. (**AM:** And how exactly can you do that? o.O)

...

Soon it was lunchtime.

"I just noticed school everywhere is almost the same, just a slight different here than in England." Eriol said lying back staring at the sky.

Lunchtime is like free time. They could be anywhere they want to be, and under the cherry blossom tree on the grass field was their usual spot. The wind was blowing lightly; you could smell the grassy scent and the cool yet warm air.

"I don't find any difference, just that they speak Japanese here. Even the math is the same, still very hard to understand." Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran sort of smirk, "You still not good in math, are you?"

"I guess not," Sakura laughed sheepishly.

Tomoyo sighed, "This is so much like the old times, when we all sit here and just chat away our lunch period."

Sakura smiled, "We could still do that. In fact we could do that every day."

Tomoyo smiled back.

"There is something I don't understand. I got amnesia, right? But how come I didn't forget my Japanese as a matter of fact, I'm pretty mastering it. I mean, I've been in England for 2 years speaking English with many people and I've never spoke Japanese until I came to Japan, and somehow I speak it fluently." Sakura wondered.

"Maybe it's something else you didn't forget, which is a relief or I won't be able to communicate with you." Tomoyo said.

They laughed.

"Next we all have Home Economics, I think that's the only class we all four are in. I think the new H.E. teacher wants to pair us all up. I hope I could be with you, Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

"Hurry up and finish your lunches, it's almost time for class." Syaoran hurried.

...

"Today we will pick partners for the rest of the year. I'm going to do this randomly and there would be no exchanging partners. These partners are going to be with you for every project. If you don't get along with them, then learn to do so." The teacher said as she took out a box from the closet.

"I already put all your names in there. Let's see whose first," She reached in the box and grabbed a slip of paper, "Ah ha! Miharu Chiharu and..." she pulled out another name, "Yamazaki Takashi!"

Sakura looked over at Chiharu. She hadn't known her long because she just came back to Japan, but she did know Takashi is Chiharu's boyfriend. Sakura smiled she must be happy she's with someone she likes. Tomoyo must be disappointed that partners are going to be picked randomly.

Sakura wondered who her partner is because she didn't really know many people yet and was afraid what if the person she's paired with couldn't get along with her. She hopefully thought that would never happen.

The teacher continued to call out names and pairs of people got up and went to their assigned table. Sakura didn't even pay attention when the teacher called her name.

"Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, that'll be the last pair. Who doesn't have a partner come up and ask me and I'll fit you into a group." The teacher asked.

Sakura snapped back to reality. She looked at Tomoyo, "Who's my partner again?"

She smiled. "Syaoran."

Sakura stared at her. _Syaoran? Oh my god, I have to be his partner for the whole year._

She walked over to Syaoran and their assigned table, "Hey..."

He didn't look at her and muttered, "Hi..."

The teacher soon passed out the ingredients and instructions. To test their abilities in making sweets, their first task is to make simple chocolate chip cookies.

Because of what happened last night, Sakura and Syaoran still couldn't speak freely with each other, they worked in silence. The most they said was "You mix the ingredients" or "Pass the flour".

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and she noticed she was communicating well with her best friend. They seemed to be friends who haven't seen each other for a while.

Tomoyo was batting the eggs and looked at Eriol. "You like Sakura?"

Eriol almost dropped the cup of flour and stared at Tomoyo, "Why you ask?"

Tomoyo shrugged, "Well, do you?"

"Uh...yes... no... maybe... why?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's pretty obvious. When you heard Sakura was staying here in Japan you didn't even think about it and decided to stay too. And plus you weren't pretty happy when we were assigned partners."

Eriol laughed sheepishly. "You noticed. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. And you were pretty worried when I said Syaoran was Sakura's boyfriend. You looked like you wanted to bite his head off, literally. And you always look at Sakura."

"Wow, do I really?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Speaking of Syaoran, Sakura told you about him?"

Eriol shook his head. "I didn't really talk with her much ever since we came here."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

Eriol gave a small smile. "Can you tell me instead?"

Tomoyo raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"I guess I'll find out one day anyways."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Alrights then. Well, it all started when we were all in fourth grade. Sakura and Syaoran used to hate each other. But as time passed they got along and fell in love. Before Sakura left Japan, Syaoran's mother came to Japan. He's supposed to marry his cousin but he got the choice of picking his wife before 19. She came and saw Sakura. I don't know why but she didn't like her. They talked and she convinced Sakura that Syaoran would be better for his family if he married someone important. Syaoran's an important figure in Hong Kong himself. And she told Sakura to leave Syaoran or she'll take him home. Of course Sakura thought Syaoran's life was already adjusted to Japan and it would be better for him if he lived here so she decided to leave." She put the chocolate chip cookie dough in the oven. "And she met you."

Eriol just stood there staring at Tomoyo blankly.

Tomoyo tilted her head and looked Eriol. "So are you going to give up?"

Eriol stood up straight. "No, I'm not going to lose to Syaoran. Sakura still has a choice to pick."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's the spirit."

**AayMee: **I was about to upload this chapter but then I realized I wasn't done. So, there you go, another chapter is done. Hope you enjoyed it. ,


End file.
